The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to an animated simulation of a race with a plurality of participants and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to an animated simulation of a race with a plurality of participants based on non-visual data.
Simulations of racing events exists in prior art in various forms. Computer gaming is an interactive form of race simulation, wherein the person or persons playing the game has a degree of control over the outcome. Some computer simulated race games allow players to control multiple aspects of the race environment, including breeding virtual horses and selecting virtual jockeys. The results of computer simulated races are usually pre-determined before the simulation is displayed and sometimes determined in real time during the display of the simulation. In either case, the results are entirely determined by a computer program. Computer simulations of races are a form of fantasy game, where the results are fictional, and not based on the results of an actual race event involving real horses that competed with each other.
A major economic motivation in the creation of computer simulated races is the opportunity to profit from offering public betting on the outcome of the simulation. However, actual real world races consistently generate significantly greater volume of betting commerce compared to computer simulated races. A number of factors cumulatively make computer simulated races less attractive to the betting public. The main factor that makes computer simulated races less attractive to the betting public is the fact that the computer simulated races are fictional events, with results determined by computers.